Soul Mates
by Durian
Summary: Au OOC ahead! Sasuke, "You want to mess with me? If you dare sit next to me, I’ll make your time here miserable…” Short fluffy drabbles by Ten, Neji, Shika, Ino... SAKU x NARU inside ch 3
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi…

Rating: Alternate Universe, Out of Character and Pg-13

Pairing: Sakura x Naruto****

**---------------------**

**Soul Mates**

**By: Durian**

**---------------------**

)) Prologue ((

Today was a special day, it was Valentine's Day and Sakura had packaged a box of homemade chocolates for the special person she liked. She trudged along the hallway with her oversized calves and ignored the infinite gazes. She shifted her head downwards as she heard the whispering laughter of her fellow students.

She was fat and oversized.

She had a bowl head matched with thick-rimmed glasses.

Even though she may be ugly this did not stop her courage from walking to her crush. It was the last year of junior high and this may be the last time she can express her love. As she came closer her eyes lingered to the boy with jet-black hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

She directed her gaze to her sausage-like fingers that held the box. After a deep breath she ran the remaining distance to her target. Her emerald eyes twinkled and tears began to flow out because this was the first time she saw Sasuke from a close distance.

She squeezed her lips to an O shape.

Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged out as the wet squishy lips touched his. He had not expected that this ugly fat girl would harass him in this way. After one second of the impact Sasuke shoved her aside. He studied her oily pink bowl shaped hair and wobbly fat limbs. His stomach gurgled and he did something that he would not normally do.

He vomited all over Sakura's face.

Sakura felt the smelly mush on her heated face as everyone along the hallway began to roar in laughter. Traces of Sasuke disappeared behind a group of girl's who tried to soothe him. She wiped the goo off her face with her sleeve and raced towards the toilet. She hated herself and wondered what on earth had made her do that!

It was her _first kiss_…

A smile crept up her chubby cheeks as she splashed some water to her face. She knew Sasuke would hate her but at least he'll remember her for the rest of his life. Her cheap plastic glasses hid her beautiful green eyes, which was untainted by her fatness.

At the end of the school day Sakura packed everything in her locker because the principal had expelled her for harassing the school's richest boy, Sasuke. He came from a well-respected family called Uchiha. On the other hand Sakura was an orphaned adopted by her grandpa, Fudomine. The two were totally different people from different worlds.

)) o ((

Sakura didn't know how to face her grandpa so she continued walking away from the school. She had walked for some time before she realised her surrounding turned into a mass of trees. Fear consumed her as she became aware that she was inside a forest. She found a rock and sat down until she heard a rustle. Sweat beads formed as she wondered if beasts roamed in this forest.

She was relieved that a fluffy white rabbit came hopping towards her. She picked it up with her chubby fingers and patted it softly. Suddenly a growling noise interrupted her affectionate touches. The rabbit tensed all over and its fur began to frizzle outwards.

Unbeknownst to Sakura a fox was hunting the rabbit. The caramel coloured fox gazed intently towards the fat creature with a blob of pink on its head. More food it thought as it pounced out into the open space. It opened its mouth to show a set of fatal yellowish teeth.

Sakura was too scared to run so she hugged onto the rabbit tightly. She watched the fox move slowly towards her. It was so close that its sprouted nose was touching her chin. It sniffed her scent and looked into her mesmerising emerald eyes with its red ones. The fox opened its mouth, which made her wobble to the ground, and she waited for death.

She had expected the fox to snap her neck but it licked her face instead. The fox was on top of her, as she lay frozen on the ground with horror. It lapped the side of her neck before it dug two fangs into her flesh. The fox bit softly before pain stung her and she fainted. It waited for the bleeding to stop before it gave a howl and left.

When Sakura woke up hours later it was really dark and she wondered if she was alive. She slapped her cheek and felt pain so she figured she wasn't dead. Light shone in the distance so she climbed on her feet and headed towards home. She had thought the fox was a dream but as she touched her neck she felt the two holes. Little did fat Sakura know the fox had marked her and would one day come back for her.

She will be his soul mate…

)) o ((

After Naruto had marked the girl he ran and waited for a transformation to occur. Pain shot all across his body as he felt his blood bubble inside him. A curse was placed on him for a hundred years and it would only be broken when he marked a soul mate. He must protect her and she must love him before his 21st birthday. If he fails to do so then the demon Kyubi will take over his body.

Naruto watched in astonishment as his limbs turned into arms and legs. His slick fur shed off to reveal a smooth layer of tanned skin. He crawled to a nearby river and witnessed his fox nose transform into a slender human one like the girls'. Long tresses of blond hair fluttered about as a breeze blew past. The last thing that changed was his pupils as they became an intense hue of sea-blue.

He tried to stand up like the girl but his legs wobbled because he wasn't used to this position. He practiced walking for a while before he tried to run under the bright moonlight. He was so fascinated by his legs that he had run into the road out of the forest. Bright vehicle lights shone towards him, which made him fall forward.

Jiraiya pressed onto the brakes and hoped the limo would stop in time. It did and Jiraiya got out to check if the person was hurt. He assumed the person was a girl because of the long blond hair. Jiraiya licked his lips as he noticed the person was naked. Naruto turned around to face his intruder while Jiraiya nearly jumped as he realised the girl was actually a boy.

"Boys should never grow long hair," muttered Jiraiya.

"What's taking you so long?" yelled a female voice in the limmo.

Tsunade came out of the car to check out the commotion before her eyes landed at Naruto. Tears began to slide down her face because the long blond haired boy had reminded her too much of her deceased brother. She ignored his nakedness and wrapped her arms around him. Her big breasts nearly suffocated Naruto during the process of her embrace.

"Onee-san is going to take you home. Aww… I love your hair! I knew you should've grown your hair but you'd never listen to me," commented Tsunade and added, "Jiraiya give your pants and jacket to your knew young master."

"He what? N-O no way! I'm not going to start obeying to some kid on the road just because he looks a little like young master," shouted Jiraiya.

Tsunade was very offended by this because she was obsessed with her brother and had taken one year to get over his death. She stated, "If you don't do what you are told, I'm going to fire you!" After a minute of careful thinking, Jiraiya held up his hands and surrendered. Tsunade snatched off his pants and jacket as she began to dress her brother.

"Obsessive-possessive," muttered Jiraiya.

Meanwhile Naruto didn't know how to react but decided to follow these weird people. The clothing from the man and the inside of the limmo made him warmer. He gave a small yawn before the woman motioned him to rest his head on her chest. Tsunade wrapped an arm over Naruto's shoulder and showered him with her sisterly love.

)) o ((

Sakura was afraid of the dark but after running for 10 minutes she became puffing heavily. She was twice the size of a normal girl and was very over weight. One thing she hated was shopping because none of the stores had her size. As she continued to walk a shadow followed her.

She heard footsteps following so she turned abruptly to look for her intruder. A boy was following her but as he came closer he realised she was an ugly fat girl. He gazed at her for another few seconds before stating, "I'm going to have nightmares now!"

Sakura wondered if she was indeed as ugly as everyone thinks. She asked him, "Do you want to kiss me?" She stepped a few steps closer before the boy backed away.

"No get away from me!" he screamed and ran off.

"Hmm… I must be some scary girl," whispered Sakura as she walked calmly towards her home.

Her grandpa owned a Chinese tea store and their unit was right on top of it. Sakura would often help out and the customers were mainly old aged people. At least the old people didn't look down on her because she was overweight. From a distance she saw three old ladies chatting with her grandpa.

"Grandpa I'm home!" called Sakura.

"Hi, want some tea?" he asked.

"No… There's something I got to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm expelled."

"Oh that! The school has notified me already and I think you deserve it for harassing that poor boy."

"I… I'm going to take a shower you can have fun talking with these pretty ladies."

"Aww… Sakura-dear. Don't worry, it was the boy who missed out," soothed one of the old women.

Sakura felt somewhat better before her Grandpa added, "Serves her right! I swear that girl should go on a diet. At this rate she'll frighten all the boys within a meter from her."

"Don't be so harsh on the girl," responded another woman.

Sakura slouched her head as she walked solemnly towards her room. She gazed at a long mirror and thought: I'm fat. I'm ugly. My hair is a blob. Every part of me wobbles. I can't type properly because my hands are too big. I can't wear any fashionable clothing because they don't fit me!

She was unaware that she had said out loud, "I'm so fat that I can't tell the difference between my chin and my neck!"

"Hahahahaha… That's a funny one!" laughed Konohamaru, her little brother who was in fourth year of primary school. He added, "Sis! I got so many chocolates today but lucky I'm not fat."

"Shut up Kono! You think I wanted to be fat?" asked Sakura.

"Well no one told you eat so much. I'd say it's your fault for being fat, not to mention you never exercise!" stated Kono and added, "Oh yea, Grandpa told me to give you this."

Sakura grabbed the piece of paper from his skinny arms and read:

_Diet Plan for Sakura-_

_1) __Run 200 laps each day_

_2) __Do 100 sit ups_

_3) __Do 100 push ups_

_4) __Do not eat meat from now on_

_5) __Drink Grandpa's special diet Chinese tea_

Sakura groaned when she read the sheet of paper but decided to nod her head. It was time she began to lose weight and perhaps Sasuke would like her in the future… If she was skinny more people will become her friends. If she was skinny no one will look down on her. If she was skinny then she'll fit the cool clothing not just T-shirts and trousers. If she was skinny she can show-off her cellulite-free legs. A whole lot of ifs, but Sakura was determined to lose weight!

)) o ((

On the same night Sasuke hugged onto his teddy bear for the first time in many years. He slept with his lights on because every time he closed his eyes he'd see the lips coming towards him. He had brushed his teeth for so many times that he had lost count. Everything that was in the colour pink was taken out of his room.

From this day onwards he HATED the colour pink!

* * *

**DURIAN**

I'm fond of the Naru X Saku pairing and hopefully this will turn into a good romance fic. You know some people write something because they feel like it so this fic doesn't have to be perfect. Some Sakura bashing... changed the title... some grammar mistakes :re-edited:

Cheers… P


	2. Transformation

)) Chapter One- Transformation ((

Three years later…

The morning sunlight crept its way towards a sleepy pink haired girl. The light finally reached her long silky pink tresses. Sakura felt the brightness on her eyes so she whipped her blanket over her head. A while later she was woken up by a constant banging on her door.

"Onee-chan! Wake up!" shouted Kono.

"Get lost, I want my sleep!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Well ok… If you don't come out now I'll rip up this letter from the university of Osaka," taunted Kono.

As Sakura heard the mention of the university, she raced up to her bedroom door instantly. She has recently graduated from high school and has been waiting eagerly for a university reply. Sakura may be a smart girl but she lacked the money to go to a university to study law even if she did get accepted.

Kono was amazed at how fast his sister took to reach the door, he was only joking with her. He knew how much the letters meant to her and it broke his heart to see her upset every time she read one of them. Sakura squinted her eyes on Kono as soon as she saw him.

"Give it too me!" she demanded.

"No," he responded before running away with it in his hand.

"That's it Kono! If I catch you, you're dead meat," she joked and ran after him.

Sakura continued to chase after Kono out in the streets until he stopped to catch his breath. She snatched the letter out of his hands and smiled triumphantly as she watched her brother pant. She has maintained her exercise over the years to keep up her endurance. The Sakura today resembled nothing like she used to be because of her weight loss.

She could now fit into any clothing but she liked to keep herself modest and resolved with many shirts and pants or occasionally long skirts. As she held the letter her heart skipped a beat and her fingers trembled a little as she opened it. She had received a few letters of success but she declined them all unwillingly. There was no way that she could pay the fees.

Sakura read the letter slowly and Kono was surprised to see her sister's eyes becoming bigger. Normally they would be watery by now but she continued to smile. Suddenly joyful tears rolled down her eyes as she hugged her little brother. Perhaps he was not so little because he will be starting his first year in junior high.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Kono struggling for breath from his sister's crushing hug.

"I got a scholarship to study law in Osaka University," explained Sakura.

"Isn't that a bit far?" queried Kono.

"No… Well yes, but the scholarship includes accommodation. It says here that I will be living in a dormitory at the university," said Sakura.

"Do you have to go?" asked Kono softly even though he knew it was her dream to go.

"… I'm sorry Kono but this may be my only chance," she whispered and ruffled his soft brown hair. She continued, "I'll take you out for ice-cream after your first day of school. You look gorgeous in that junior uniform I'm sure you'd win many young girls' hearts."

"I don't want any girl's heart, they have rabies!" stated Kono.

"I'm a girl," said Sakura.

"You're different…" he muttered before running back home to get his bag. He came back downstairs to give his sister a hug and left without a good bye.

)) o ((

Sasuke waited impatiently for his girlfriend Setsuna to come out of her house. They had only begun dating recently and he was getting tired of her. He hated girl's that cared about their appearance and would take hours to dress up. He looked at his watch and cursed for waiting over an hour. He honked his horn to express his frustration and finally she got out of the house.

His eyes froze at her hair and a nauseating feeling arose from his stomach. He hated the colour PINK and she just had to go dye it that colour. Sasuke tread on the accelerator and drove off without an explanation. Setsuna tried to run after his car but her 6-inch heels slowed her down. Finally she tripped and twisted her ankle.

She yanked her mobile from her bag and dialed Sasuke's number. When he picked up she screamed, "How dare you leave me like that!"

"I will and I have. Oh… Don't ever call me again because we're over," stated Sasuke.

"Ah… hunny no. You can't just break up with me for no reason," cried Setsuna.

"I just did, didn't I? Sorry babe, that was the last straw," muttered Sasuke before he hung up on her.

'I can't believe I wasted a month with her,' thought Sasuke as he decided to drive to his university. There was still a week before university started but Sasuke wanted to check the place out. If Itachi hadn't ran away Sasuke wouldn't need to study law and business combine to take over the Uchiha's business.

After he had parked his car, he went past the gates and realized there were people there. A group of four, two guys and two girls were chatting happily over a barbecue stand. As Sasuke continued to make his way over, a hand tapped his shoulder which made him jump.

"Whoa," yelled Sasuke as he turned around to face an eyebrow less freak and added, "Who the hell are you?"

Garaa grunted and ignored him. He had wanted to ask the black haired man for some directions but decided not to mingle with him. He walked off into the distance to search for the office. Sasuke continued to proceed to the group of four and asked, "Can I join you guys?"

"No," replied Neji.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke.

"Depends on what class you are in. We don't mix with the poor or the middle for that matter," said Tenten.

"Well, I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he addressed.

"You're the son of the Uchiha organization?" commented Ino.

"Yea," boasted Sasuke who decided to sit next to the pretty blond girl.

"Where do you think you're sitting?" grunted Shikamaru and added, "Ino here is MY girl."

"Am not!" shouted Ino.

"Wanna make a bet?" asked Shika cunningly before he placed Ino on his lap and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ino pushed his lips away from hers but the tingling sensation she always got stayed there. She sighed as Shikamaru wrapped his strong arms around her. She felt safe and comfortable within his arms…

"Do you believe me you're mine now?" he whispered gently in her ear and started kissing her neck, which sent Ino groaning.

"God can't you guys do that somewhere else?" argued Tenten who was still single and have been waiting for Neji to make a move. Perhaps she could make Neji jealous by getting closer to Sasuke. She wrapped her arm around Sasuke's arm and introduced, "I'm Tenten Umino and my father owns a shipping company."

Neji didn't bother looking at them and continued to drink his vodka. Deep inside he was feeling a pang of jealousy because he had known Tenten since forever. However, he had never admitted his feelings for her because he didn't feel worthy of her. Neji was the adopted son of Hiashi Hyuga ever since both his parents died.

"Hey you there with the white eyes. What's your name?" asked Sasuke.

Tenten had now placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder, which infuriated Neji, veins were popping out of the sides of his temples but he tried to maintain his cool. He couldn't face her so he decided to grab another bottle of vodka and leave them. Tenten let go of Sasuke instantly to chase after Neji.

"Neji, where are you going? Wait!" yelled Tenten.

Sasuke watched the two run off into the distance amused. Shikamaru stopped kissing Ino and stated, "Don't mess with them if you want to join us. I'm Shikamaru Nara and my father owns a computer company."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and my father owns a jewelry industry," she stated and nibbled at Shikamaru.

"So… How long have you two been going out?" asked Sasuke.

"Ten years," said Shika.

"Really? That's a really long time," pointed Sasuke.

"He meant we met ten years ago, we only began to go out in junior high. You should've seen him then, he would go and bash up any guy that tried to come near me," laughed Ino.

"Did you mean the other way around? You went to slap any girl that laid a hand on me," he corrected.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Hey hey! You guys can continue with that but I'm gonna leave now. Say bye to those two for me if they come back," broke in Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke left Shikamaru began to hold onto his sweet Ino. He shut her mouth with another deep kiss and reminisced the first time he had seen her. He could never forget the image of a cute innocent blonde haired girl in two pigtails. Shikamaru lifted Ino in his strong arms and placed her on a soft patch of grass.

"It's sunny here, can we please get back into the shade?" asked Ino.

"No… Did you know the first time I saw you with your gleeful smile. You reminded me of the sun. I'm glad I found you… You shone light into my world," whispered Shikamaru gently as he nestled his head on Ino's neck.

'I would have been so lost without you,' thought Ino and remembered how Shika had shown her around on the first day they had met. He has always been there when she was happy or when she was sad. Suddenly she felt that she couldn't live without him, he was her protector and guardian angel.

A small tear rolled down her eyes as she recalled all the joyous moments with him. She moved her head towards Shika's chest to hear his heart beat. 'I am yours as you are mine,' she thought before closing her eyes. She loved the scent of his cologne and the cool summer breeze against her skin.

'You're my princess and I will never let anyone hurt you,' thought Shikamaru before he drifted off to sleep with Ino in his arms. He always felt complete with her around him.

)) o ((

"Neji, Neji! Where are you going?" cried Tenten before she tripped over her own feet.

Blood began to seep out from her left knee while she sobbed in pain. A greater pain bothered her than the physical hurt from the scrape. Out of nowhere a shadow came over her and she looked up to see two beautiful white eyes. Neji tugged at his white ribbon and unclasped his silky black hair that fluttered softly against the wind.

Tenten's eyes were wide opened because she has never seen Neji with his hair untied. He bent down towards her to straighten her leg, as soon as his calloused hands touched her delicate creamy skin he flinched. He had longed to touch her in an intimate way but shook those thoughts away.

"You're hurt," he stated as he began to wrap the ribbon around her knee. He tied a small bow before letting go of her lovely long leg. Tenten was wearing a miniskirt that revealed a lot of her tender legs and Neji had taken a 'long' look. He had wanted to pull back but Tenten held him there.

She stared at him with her big turquoise eyes before closing them. She waited for him to kiss her even knowing that he never would. She had lost count on the number of times she had wanted to or have tried to kiss him. Each time he would move away and ignore her.

To her surprise Neji leaned forward and touched his lips with hers. Tenten didn't expect Neji to deepen the kiss and accepted his tongue inside hers. She felt really good to be kissed by the person she had longed for and have loved for so many years. A tear began to roll down her eyes but was licked away by Neji.

They continued to kiss with Neji on top of Tenten and enjoyed fondly of this new experience they shared. Neji was about to explore Tenten with his hands but a clapping noise interrupted them.

"Man, you guys are even more wild then them two," said Sasuke in the background and added, "You guys continue without me, bye."

Neji gave him a death glare as Sasuke took a brief moment to stare at Tenten's legs. Sasuke ignored him and continued to head back to his car. He put on an amused smirk when he reached the car. He was happy to have made some friends if you could call it that. 'Aw… I need a girlfriend to show off too,' he thought.

)) o ((

Kono waited patiently for his sister to arrive and take him out for ice cream. He could feel many female eyes staring at him as he waited with his big earphones. It was his first day at school and a few girls had already made their 'moves' on him. Suddenly a girl wrapped an arm around his, he wanted to pull away but she didn't let go.

He gave her a quick glance and realized she was very scared. In fact she was shivering all over. He asked gently, "Are you ok?"

Out of nowhere a voice boomed, "Meilin! There you are I was looking all over for you."

Meilin hid behind Kono for protection so he figured the boy was the one that had hurt her. He blocked the boy and shouted, "You stay away from her!"

"Why? Are you her boyfriend now?" asked Akane.

"No, but if you touch her I won't let you go that easily," responded Kono.

"Do you know who I am?" he stated and threatened, "You should know better not to mess with me. No one takes away the things I want and that includes her." Akane pointed at the girl behind Kono.

"Uchiha sir," called a man inside a limousine.

"I'll see you tomorrow," hissed Akane as he turned to hop into the car. Akane was the third son of Mr. Uchiha with his late wife.

"Konohamaru! Holding a girl's hand already, I thought you were scared of girl germs," said a sweet voice.

Meilin watched a beautiful woman with long tresses of pink hair approach Kono. She was the prettiest woman she had ever seen and her eyes shone like exquisite emerald gems. Meilin took a short glance at Kono and realized how handsome he looked as well. His hair was spiked and the earmuff looking headphones made him appear more attractive.

"Do you want to bring your new girlfriend to eat ice cream with us?" asked Sakura.

"Ne, are you still scared? Come eat ice-cream with me," offered Kono and decided to let her hold onto his arms.

She nodded her head and forgot about the driver in the limo waiting for her…

Sakura took them to a nice ice-cream store with delicious yet expensive ice creams. 'Aww… they look so nice,' dribbled Sakura, as it has been a long time since she had eaten delicious yet fattening food. The two children ordered their choice quickly and waited impatiently with Sakura.

Meanwhile, a certain spiky blond haired man was enjoying his 3rd round of ice cream. He was about to order a fourth but his senses drifted to a familiar sent. Naruto didn't even realize his eyes had changed into a red colour for a brief second. His eyes directed to a table of three and they landed on a pink haired girl.

His heart clutched and he knew sitting before him was his soul mate. He smiled and thought, 'Sakura, my other half. Interesting. I'm glad you don't look like how you used too.' Naruto gagged at the thought of the fat blob he had marked.

That night the 100 year curse was wearing out and all he could find was the blob… -.-

He watched Sakura and the two kids enjoy their ice cream. After they had finished Sakura was looking very worried at a bill on her table. She had forgotten her wallet so she whispered, "Kono have you got any money?"

"No why?" he asked before he passed the word softly to Meilin, "Bizz, do you have any money?"

"No… but I can-" she said.

Sakura's face was very red from embarrassment, 'How could I have forgotten…'

Suddenly her savior appeared a man with blond hair came up to the waiter. "You can put their bill with mine," she heard him say.

Naruto came up to Sakura and introduced, "Hi I'm Naruto. This is my number and I hope to see more of you. I better go bye." Throughout the brief moment Sakura had been staring at his beautiful sea-blue eyes. His entire completion reminded her of the beach…

* * *

**DURIAN**

Shall we keep this story alive? Between, this fic contains wild out of character ness. Basically Sakura goes to the same school as Sasuke who will be torturing her. However, Naruto will be there to help her. Aiyoo: Naruto X Sakura fluffiness. Lastly, Sasuke's motto is just like his brother's- "No one can take away the things I want." Hint Hint…

Oh I continued for Kyuubi in Disguise, don't give up on your fic... XD

Please review, it took me a long time to type P


	3. Contact

)) Chapter Two- Contact ((

One week later…

Sakura got up early to have a double check on the things she had packed in her suitcase. Her luggage consisted of many sets of shirts, T-shirts, pants, jeans, underwear and skirts. She liked to put on a conservative image and would rarely wear flimsy singlets and fancy tops. The clothing she possessed were mainly 'on-sale' clothing.

She tried to fit a blanket and a pillow in the rectangular luggage in case she got homesick from her new environment. The black suitcase bulged infinitely as Sakura continued to force anything that she had forgotten earlier. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on her pink bunny. She wished someone had bought her the soft toy but sadly she had to save up for it.

After taking some effort to hull the luggage out the door, she grabbed her backpack to stuff all her books, certificates and women 'stuff' into the bag. She got dressed in a pair of khakis and slopped on a light pink shirt. As she was kneeling down to get some socks she noticed a book under her bed.

Sakura stretched her arm to reach the small book on 'How to maintain your stress levels…' She realized there was a piece of paper sticking out of it with Naruto's number. An image of a kind looking blond haired man popped inside her head. Sakura had thought she had lost the number and was now grateful to have found it.

'Perhaps I should call him to say thank you,' she thought with a genuine smile.

As she dialed the number on her mobile she did not realize it was just 6:30 a.m.

"Grrr… Talk," said an annoyed voice.

"Eh… Hi, I'm Sakura. I called to thank you for paying- for paying the ice-cream," she said nervously and added, "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"Ah… Oh Sakura," said Naruto who was wide-awake now. He had wanted to talk to his so-called soul mate but it had taken him a few years to get accustomed to the world of 'humans'. She had moved homes after he had settled with his new family. It was only about a few months ago when he had tracked her down through his detective agency.

"I should go. I'm sorry-" trailed Sakura.

"Wait. Can you join me for breakfast?" asked Naruto sincerely.

"When?"

"Now."

"I guess but not for long because I'm moving," she replied.

"You're moving again?" he said louder than expected.

"Excuse me?"

"Oops… I must be still dreaming, sorry."

"That's ok. Where would you like to eat breakfast, my shout!" she offered.

'She seems nice on the phone,' thought Naruto who wasn't aware of the words rolling off his tongue, "_My Sakura…_"

"Huh? Did you just say-" Sakura was cut off.

"I'll come pick you up at 8 a.m." he said and hung up after Sakura had told him of her address.

)) o ((

Ding Dong

"Aww… Sakura! The ice cream man has come," shouted Kono.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" called Sakura who was trying to find her handbag.

She opened the door with her keys and was surprised to see nobody. 'He left me…' she sighed before a bunch of white roses appeared in front of her. Sakura took the roses and asked softly, "Are these for me?"

"Who else do you think they're for?" he asked and thought, 'My sweet _innocent_ Sakura.' As Naruto studied her features he could sense an overpowering closeness. 'Have I seen her before? Perhaps in my previous life?' he shook his head because it hurt and he couldn't remember. It had been too long since he became a fox.

Naruto bowed and motioned his arm towards her, in which she happily clutched onto. He became intoxicated by the smell of a cherry blossom perfume. It was a scent familiar to him. Sakura looked at him with her big emerald eyes, which made him, feel dizzy.

"Have you got perfume on you?" he asked.

"No, do I smell?" she replied worried.

"No you smell beautiful," he commented.

Naruto opened the door to his Ferrari and waited for Sakura to sit down. Sakura had never imagined sitting in a prestigious car so she took a few moments admiring it. She observed the two seats, roofless yellow car and sat down eagerly to try out the softness of the seats.

When Naruto had started the car he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," she replied honestly.

"It might take some time before we get there…" he said

"That's ok," she muttered.

Sakura didn't know how to start a conversation so she just watched the road ahead. She realized Naruto had just made a turn from the main road and was heading to a desolate road with little traffic. 'Where is he taking me?' she thought and was slightly frightened because she had just known Naruto, 'Is he safe to hang out with…'

"Don't worry we're nearly there," assured Naruto and asked, "Where are you moving to?"

"Osaka University, I got a scholarship there," she replied.

"What would you be studying?" he asked.

"Law so do you work?"

"Do I look that old? I'm just 18 and I will be looking for a university."

"Oh… but you look rich with this car and all…"

"Yea… being rich doesn't mean anything though. Look we're there," he stated.

Naruto parked the car and escorted Sakura to a small fancy house. Sakura could smell the rich aroma of tea in her surrounding. She recognized a shallow scent of jasmine tea and was deeply startled by the appearance of the small petite house. There was a homey feel to the place with wooden chairs and tables.

They sat down and Naruto asked, "What tea would you like to drink?"

"Green tea. My grandpa makes the best tea…" whispered Sakura.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes… it's just that Grandpa used to have a tea store, except we needed money so he had to sell the place. After we moved he became kind of lonely and he would just sit there at home…"

"If money's the problem, maybe I…"

"NO! I've hardly known you, besides I like to work my way up."

They sat down to eat some tea eggs and other exotic Chinese vegetarian dish while drinking the rich green tea. Later on, Naruto showed Sakura around the place and where the owner kept his treasured birds. The birds were cute and chirped nicely but Sakura felt that they should be freed rather than trapped in the small cage.

When Naruto had returned Sakura home safely he dialed some numbers and asked for an application for Osaka University. Rich people and their contacts, they could simply buy their place in a university. However, Naruto couldn't buy Sakura's love, he had to make her fall in love with him. 'It can't be that hard, can it?'

)) o ((

Sakura gave her grandpa a hug and cried, "I'll miss you and take care of Kono when I'm gone for me…"

Grandpa Fudomine raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're leaving? For how long, will I ever see you again?"

"Of course!" she reasoned.

She left a note to Kono and a small minidisk of his favourite band for him. She carried her belonging and left for the bullet train station. Just before she left her grandpa whispered, "I think my time is coming. I can hear your grandma calling me more often these days…"

ooOoo

It had taken Sakura a great deal of energy to lug her suitcase from the taxi to the office of the university. The office lady gave her a key and some directions to her dormitory. Once she got in, she was delighted to see a single bed with a small bathroom. There was a microwave and a kettle but the main kitchen facilities were shared with the rest of the people.

"Dam, no TV and phone… Lucky I got a mobile and at least I've got a little dressing/study table," she muttered.

She decided to take a walk outside to adjust to her new environment. She put on a black cap and walked down the hall that lead to a courtyard. There was a small fountain that greeted her and she decided to sit down and watch the pigeons peck the ground. Sakura pulled out a small packet of biscuits she had saved to feed the birds.

Meanwhile Sasuke and his friend Lee were walking on a bridge in the second level.

"Look at the pink haired girl feeding the pigeons. I wonder if she looks cute…" Lee shouted.

Sasuke gave him a death glare at the mention of PINK hair…

"Cool it dude, I know you hate the colour pink but that doesn't mean all pink haired girl's are evil," he commented and watched a figure approach the girl.

Sakura was occupied with feeding the pigeons before a shadow came up to her. She looked up to see a young mahogany brown haired man. He had an unfriendly smile and his tattoo made him look creepier. The cute girl in front of him intrigued Garaa and he wanted her to be his friend.

"Friend," he said with his hand out.

"Eh… I'm Sakura, you?"

"Garaa."

"What subject do you take?"

"Psychology," he motioned Sakura to shake his hand again.

"Ah… ok, well I'm going to study law," replied Sakura. She shook his hand though he made her feel uncomfortable.

A minute passed and Garaa continued to hold her hand, Sakura tried to yank her hand back but Garaa kept his grip. "You can let go now," she stammered and wondered if his mind was twisted. He did let go but he decided to hug onto Sakura like a toy. What Sakura didn't know was that Garaa had an obsession with the colour pink.

Lee raced down from the stairs and shouted, "YOU LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!"

Garaa looked at Lee with an evil grin, he was not going to let his toy leave that easily. Lee was about to give Garaa a punch before a pair of strong hands grabbed him. Kankuro had asked Garaa to meet him there and being the protective older brother, he prevented the man with the green jacket from touching him.

"Sasuke some help please!" yelled Lee.

'Sasuke, that's a familiar name…' thought Sakura.

'This is what you get for messing with PINK haired girl's,' decided Sasuke, 'Now you shall suffer!' He was about to walk away and let his friend be punished for getting into other people's business before he heard her scream.

Sakura tried to nudge away from Garaa's grip and during the process her cap fell releasing her long pink hair. The silky tresses fluttered in the air while Sasuke's eyes became glued to the tiny white innocent face. He couldn't see her details but she looked very fragile from where he stood.

A teacher came to stop the commotion so Sasuke decided to leave them. He walked off into the distance to wear off his sympathy for the girl. He promised that he'd never like a pink haired girl and he would keep that promise. Sakura thought that Sasuke would come save her but she was wrong. She frowned at her stupid childish thoughts.

The teacher had reported the incident and the head of the university gave Garaa a warning not to go near the girl again. Lee had introduced himself and was hoping to become friends with Sakura.

)) o ((

The next day…

Sakura have grown slightly accustomed to her surrounding and after eating a light meal for breakfast, she made her way to her first class. She tried to find her way but ended up a little late to the room. Her gorgeous eyes peeped into the room while she made her way to an empty chair next to a black haired guy.

Sasuke heard footsteps behind him and cursed the person who dared to sit next to him. He turned his head and was shocked to see the same pink haired girl from yesterday. 'How dare she!' he thought, however she gave him a friendly smile with her beautiful green eyes.

"Who said you can sit here?" he snickered; he stood his ground and didn't budge to invite her.

"I did, Sasuke," she replied with a roll on the e of his name.

He grabbed her hand, which sent a short static up his arm, but he held on, "You want to mess with me? If you dare sit next to me, I'll make your time here miserable…"

She sat down and so the story begins… .

)) o ((

(The is for LovenNeko- short drabbles)

**Neji's POV**

I gaze at the woman with a simple yet elegant turquoise dress that brought out the glimmer of her eyes. Her hair was tied neatly in one bun instead of two with two strands lingering down her smooth creamy neck. I wanted to hold her there and kiss her again but I managed to give her my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

She touched my rough hands with her long delicate fingers while I clasped my arm around her waist and wished she could be protected within my arms. If only it was that easy, nothing comes without a price but I'll savor this moment I have with her.

"Neji?"

"Hmm…"

"Your eyes remind me of the stars can we please take a walk on the beach?"

**Tenten's POV**

I would do _anything_ just to be with you and nobody could stop me. My head feels light when I'm with you and my heart flutters every time you look at me. Tell me. Are you my prince sent from above? I'm grateful that you are holding my hand as I watch your astute figure.

"Neji, do you remember when you first held my hand?" I ask.

"At a park?"

I nodded and whispered, "I fell in love with you then…"

"No you didn't, little kids don't know what love means."

"What is love?"

He leaned forward and kissed me gently.

(aww… continue on, NOPE)

**Ino's POV**

"Darling you're home," greeted my mother and added, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Your fiancée has come to meet you."

"Since when did I have a fiancée?"

"Now! You better treat him good so that our company's can merge," declared my father.

"Excuse me? Do you think that I'm some kind of object that you can trade with?" I asked.

"… If you want to put it that way, Yes." He responded bluntly.

I ran out of the door before they could catch me. The heart breaking news was too much for me and no way was I going to go upstairs to see 'my fiancée'? How dare they, I won't let them manipulate my life! I drove off in my Porsche to find Shika.

**Shika's POV**

I was slouching on my couch while watching television like usual before the housekeeper told me that he had just opened the gates for Miss Yamanaka. Ino? Something must have happened or else she wouldn't come tell me. My heart clenched from whatever dreaded news she has.

I once made a promise to protect her and I will…

When I opened the doors to my house, I saw Ino crouched in a ball. I knew she was crying from her deep breathing so I hugged her. I whispered reassuring words to her ear to calm her down and then she told me.

I carried her to my room and placed her down on my bed. I told her to close her eyes while I searched for a box in my drawer. I opened the box in front of Ino before I asked her to open her eyes.

"I have wanted to ask… Will you marry me?"

(Blacks out)

* * *

**DURIAN**

I know hey, the storyline's kind of far fetched. I thought the fatness would make Sakura more interesting, and this is one of those really out of character fics. With that said it is your choice in the end to continue reading or not … XD It took so long to type so excuse me of my grammar, unless you want to be my beater!

The story is going to move quickly because I want it to end on chapter 5, keke

Please Review…


End file.
